megamanrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man 7
'Boss Damage Table' Notes: *For Mega Buster, Wild Coil and Noise Crush, the first number is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second number is damage done when the weapon is charged up. *For Freeze Cracker, the first number is when the shot is whole; the second number is after it splits. *For Guts Man G, reflecting a rock using Slash Claw does 4''' units of damage (as opposed to 2 if used directly). *For Gameriser, when Danger Wrap is used to wrap up the mini Gamerisers and are then collided against Gameriser himself, the weapon will inflict '''8 units of damage. *Hitting Freeze Man with the Freeze Cracker will recover his health by four units. *Credit goes to Twilight Man from MMKB for damage values. 'Boss Orders' 'Any% Boss Order' There are currently two different routes used for any%. The first four robot masters should always be the same: # Cloud Man # Junk Man # Freeze Man # Burst Man Cloud and Freeze are the easiest and fastest robot masters to defeat with the Mega Buster, and doing Cloud instead of Freeze allows the use of Rush Jet in Burst Man, which saves a large amount of time. The order for the second set of robot masters revolves around the Noise Crush Quick Kill trick (see below). The fastest order with optimal execution is: # Shade Man # Turbo Man (QKed) # Slash Man # Spring Man (QKed) This route is very minimally faster with perfect execution, including minimal setup quick kills on both Turbo and Spring and proper Scorch Wheel usage on Slash Man. Unless you are very confident with quick kills and fighting Shade Man with Mega Buster, we recommend this order instead: # Slash Man # Spring Man # Shade Man # Turbo Man (QKed) This route allows for correct weakness usage on both Spring and Shade. '100% Boss Order' This route does not revisit any stage, but abuses deaths in Junk and Shade. Without the Noise Crush Quick Kill, do Shade Man last. #Freeze Man #Burst Man #Cloud Man #Junk Man #Turbo Man #Shade Man #Slash Man* #Spring Man* (*) Slash Man and Spring Man are interchangeable, but Slash is typically done before Spring to keep a run going when you miss'' the quick kill. You need Freeze for the RUSH letter in Junk. The boss order for the second half is determined by Proto Man, who must be visited in Cloud and Turbo before Shade Man. This category is currently very underdeveloped. A secondary potential route idea is: # Freeze Man # Cloud Man # Junk Man # Burst Man # Turbo Man # Shade Man # Slash Man # Spring Man This route defeats the first two robot masters with Mega Buster, but allows for Rush Jet usage in Burst. Feel free to experiment with different stage orders in 100%. '''Basic Stuff to Know' * Most text in the game cannot be advanced more quickly by holding start. The only exceptions to this are the textboxes after fighting Bass in the intro and the text with Doctor Light after defeating Mash in the Museum stage. * Mega Man has a reduced period of invincibility frames after taking damage compared to most other games in the series (90f -> 60f). This often makes damage boosting very difficult. * The Mega Buster is weaker here than in most other classic games. It only deals 2 damage on a full-charge to most bosses, and has a very long charge time. * Rush in all forms (Coil, Jet, Search) can be damaged by enemies. If an enemy damages Rush, he will retreat and teleport away. This is especially important to be wary of while using Rush Jet. You can mitigate this by moving slightly forward to take the damage first - Rush will share Mega Man's invincibility period. * The quick weapon switching order is Mega Buster -> Freeze Cracker -> Thunder Bolt -> Junk Shield -> Scorch Wheel -> Slash Claw -> Noise Crush -> Danger Wrap -> Wild Coil. * Thunder Bolt deals different amounts of damage to some bosses depending on whether you hit with the initial projectile or the secondary pair that split off. This is sometimes beneficial (Junk Man boss fight) and sometimes disadvantageous (Wily Machine). * In the same vein, the smaller projectiles of Freeze Cracker after it splits generally deal less damage. * While using Danger Wrap, you can drop the mines directly down by holding down while firing. * Noise Crush can be charged either by bouncing it against a wall and absorbing it, or by shooting and sliding immediately to catch it. * Wild Coil can be charged, and can also be bounced higher by holding up while releasing shoot. This is vital in fighting Wily Capsule. * Scorch Wheel can be held in place while orbiting Mega Man for a short time by holding down the shoot button. * Auto's Shop can be accessed by pressing Select on the Stage Select screen. This is sometimes useful if you need e-tanks for the Wily stages. 'Advanced Techniques' 'Boss Quick Kills' Many weapons can be shot while entered a boss door and will not despawn. The only weapon for which this is currently useful is Noise Crush. Spring Man and Turbo Man can be instantly killed (as their health is filling, before you gain control) with a single shot. Each frame before triggering the boss door transition is below, with 0 being the 'correct' frame. *0: 5-coil shot (kills either boss) *-1: Shot is charged *-2: 4-coil shot (kills Turbo but not Spring) *-3: Shot is charged *-4: 3-coil shot *-5 and on: Shot is charged Frame 0 is what you should aim to hit. If you fire a 4-coil shot, you are two frames from 'correct' timing--so, Turbo's kill is not necessarily easier. Note: In the video to the right, the trick is done by mashing (essentially luck)--it is recommended that you attempt to time the shot, since the game runs at 60 FPS. Other weapons can be used in this same manner, but most of them will cause a game crash. For example, it is possible to fire a Danger Wrap as you transition into the Cloud Man fight and hit him, but for one reason or another the game considers this "invalid," and kills you after a short wait. Another boss you can hit before the fight is Freeze Man. Many weapons will hit him before the fight starts, including Thunder Bolt and Scorch Wheel. Some of them will have no effect, while others will crash the game. Junk Man Zip It is possible to execute a minor zip during the elevator sequence in Junk Man to save a second or two. By sliding and transitioning into the elevator on the same frame that you take damage from a cockroach, Mega Man will be knocked back left into the wall. Climbing up the wall requires a series of one-frame taps of the jump button. Once you transition to the next screen, slide across the ceiling as normal. Make sure you slide no more than 6 times, as you will softlock if you are not walking when you hit the screen transition. '''Once you successfully make it to the next screen, hold left and mash the jump button - you will exit the ceiling above the ladder. Do note that this zip saves extremely minor amounts of time, but doesn't require that much setup. '''Spring Man Zip It is possible to use Rush Jet to zip in several places. One of these is in Spring Man, a few screens before the large open area. To do this zip, switch to Jet, slide on Rush, and face left immediately as the screen transitions. Your head must be fairly high in the ceiling to successfully zip. This zip is quite precise, but it loses little time to attempt, since you want to be on Jet for the next screen anyway. Wily 2 Zip In the same vein as the zip in Spring Man, it is possible to use Rush Jet to zip up the large fire pillar room in Wily 2. To execute this, summon Rush Jet in the room before this, and slide on him while holding up and alternating left and right. When Mega Man stands up, jump up above the ceiling. Walk to the right to screen transition. Climbing up the next screen is done in the same way as in Junk - it requires a series of one frame jumps. You can also pause buffer this zip, as shown in the video to the right. Wily Capsule Double Hits When fighting Capsule Wily, his invincibility frames last long enough to get two hits per cycle. You can do this with either two Wild Coil hits, or with a Coil and a Freeze Cracker. The double hits with Coil require specific setups, as you cannot begin a new charge until both Wild Coil projectiles have left the screen. It is advisable to attempt double hits on only the low patterns when going for a top time - Coil double hits on the high patterns require a correct guess at where Wily will spawn. 'Items Obtained/Used' 'S.Adapter' S.Adapter is collected in 100%. Pausing is required to equip/unequip. May be useful in rooms that require climbing, but is very slow to use as it has no slide. The Rocket Punch from Turbo Man's stage should be used against Shade in all cases, and is potentially useful in the first fight with Bass (w1), although this needs much more testing. 'Proto Man' The general strategy for Proto Man is to fire charged shots to cancel his own charging. Proto Man has 30 HP, and thus takes 15 charged shots to defeat. Taking damage on the fight is favorable, as a death abuse is required after the fight. 'Items (any%)' No items are collected in any% except for Rush Jet. With the any% route, R.Jet saves time in Burst Man; because of R.Jet, Junk must come after Cloud, and Burst must come after Junk. 'Version Differences' 'Japanese Version' Cutscenes are generally faster. However, the cutscene you get after defeating a boss is randomly chosen (between a Light, Auto, or Roll scene), and adds random time to a speedrun. The difference between these cutscenes may also make the (J) version slower or faster than a (U) run. For a full breakdown on potential cutscene time save/loss, see this pastebin. No gameplay changes. 'Mega Man Anniversary Collection' MMAC has faster text scrolling. SNES has the advantage in lag. MMAC has odd lag spikes when loading rooms. The PS2 version has more lag in normal play. There is a particularly large amount of lag when using Scorch Wheel to acquire Beat in Slash Man's stage for 100%. The gamecube version of MMAC has no lag outside of loading rooms. It ends up being slightly over 39 seconds faster than the Super Famicom version, assuming the SFC run gets Dr. Light for every cutscene. Versions have some cosmetic differences (flavor text, ending sequences). Mega Man Legacy Collection The Legacy Collection port of Mega Man 7 is fairly untested. Based off of a few casual playthroughs, it is signficantly faster than the SNES/SFC versions due to a lack of loading and lag. It is currently unknown how LC compares to AC. There has also been some atypical boss patterns observed in Legacy Collection, especially in the Wily Machine and Capsule fights. For RTA, Legacy Collection is considered a separate category, although more extensive testing needs to be done. Resources The current RTA leaderboards for Mega Man 7 can be found here. A (wip) tutorial by ionG can be found here. A video of silly (likely not useful) glitches can be found here.Category:Classic Series